


Hollow Heart

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash





	Hollow Heart

_世界的终结不是一声巨响，而是一声呜咽。_

 

 

 

维科刚走进宅邸的大门就听到了奥姆的哭声。侯在门口的守卫一看到他便眼前一亮，急切地冲上前来：“维科先生！您可算到了，威廉姆斯小姐让您尽快过去。”

 

显然连威廉姆斯小姐都哄不好奥姆了。维科没有多问，三步并作两步地赶向儿童房。房门半开着，奥姆缩在角落里，整个人都躲在豆袋沙发后面，只露出一侧发着抖的肩膀。

 

威廉姆斯小姐好像不被允许靠近奥姆，这个年迈的Omega束手无策地站在门口，不断地绞着自己的手。维科仓促地向她问过好，问道：“发生什么了？”

 

维科的出现让威廉姆斯小姐如蒙大赦，她抓住维科的手，刚哭过的眼睛里刹那间又盈满了泪水。她看了一眼奥姆，不由分说地把维科拉扯出去，又关上了门。她深吸了一口气，犹豫了片刻，像是终于鼓足了勇气似的，嘶声说道：“马略斯夫人死了。”

 

“什么？”维科一时没能理解威廉姆斯小姐的话，他看着眼前的老妇人，大脑一片空白。过了好一会儿，他又不确定地重复道：“亚特兰娜死了？”

 

“她死了，马略斯先生杀了她，” 威廉姆斯小姐哽咽了起来，她一只手抓着维科，另一只手握成拳，毫无气力地捶打着维科的小臂，“因为他怀疑她想杀了自己。”

 

“什么时候的事？”维科问道，下意识地扶住威廉姆斯小姐，因为她看起来摇摇欲坠。

 

“昨天晚上。我不知道奥姆是怎么知道的，但他知道了……上帝，你该怎样跟一个四岁的孩子解释他的爸爸杀了他的妈妈？” 威廉姆斯小姐捂住嘴，发出一声悲恸的呻吟，“请容许我去别处冷静一下。”她摇着头，扶着走廊的栏杆离开了奥姆的房间。

 

维科保持着扶着威廉姆斯小姐的姿势，过了半晌才垂下双手。他踉跄了一下，靠到护栏上，摸索着抓住栏杆，以防自己滑坐在地。

 

他着实缓了一会儿。维科不知道是自己有意垂下头，还是他的脖颈突然无力支撑他的头颅了，总之低头的动作让他的意识回了笼。他必须去找奥瓦克斯，他需要一个解释，但他得先把奥姆哄好。若亚特兰娜的死讯是真的，奥姆才是所有人之中受伤最深的那个。维科推开门，脱了鞋，悄无声息地踩上五颜六色的海绵垫，在豆袋沙发前面蹲下，轻声唤道：“奥姆。”

 

奥姆还在哭，他从豆袋沙发上面露出一双眼睛，一面抽泣一面盯着维科。维科试探性地张开双臂，奥姆响亮地抽噎了一声，报复一般把鼻涕擤在沙发套上，摇摇晃晃地跑出来，一头扎进维科的怀里，开始放声大哭。

 

“他们说、他们说妈妈死了，”奥姆含着哭腔艰难地说道，声音闷在维科的胸前，很快就哭湿了维科的衬衫，“他们说爸爸杀了她……”

 

“‘他们’是谁？怎么有人敢乱传这种谣言？”维科抚摸着奥姆的后脑，柔声说道，“这其中一定有什么误会，但我得去找你爸爸问清楚，好吗？”

 

“可所有……所有人都这样说……”奥姆把自己呛到了，声嘶力竭地咳嗽了一阵，“安娜也哭了……”

 

“不要轻信别人的话，奥姆，即使所有人都这样说。”维科安慰道，轻拍着奥姆的背。奥姆听起来像是在咬牙切齿地把哭腔往肚里咽，他满脸泪痕地抬起头，眼睛已经哭肿了。维科看得心疼，他用指腹擦去奥姆的眼泪，轻声哄道：“快擦干眼泪，妈妈看到你哭也一定会很难过。”他抽来几张纸巾，一点点沾去奥姆的泪水，“我先去找你的爸爸，你在这里等我回来，好吗？”

 

奥姆的嘴唇颤抖着，好像又要哭了，但他费劲地憋了回去，只是呜咽了一声。他咬着嘴唇，委屈地问道：“但是妈妈昨天晚上为什么没有陪我睡觉？今天也没有陪我吃早餐……”

 

“妈妈也许正忙呢，如果她有空，她一定会来陪你的。”维科拂开奥姆的额发，在他的额前落下一吻，把握成拳的手伸到他的面前，“来碰碰拳，碰了拳就别再哭了，好吗？”

 

奥姆哽咽着，重重地撞了一下维科的拳头。维科露出一个鼓励的微笑，轻拍了一下奥姆的脸颊，承诺道：“我马上就回来。”

 

维科的嘴角在转身时便垮了下来。他穿上鞋，嘱咐候在外面的女仆去陪奥姆搭积木，便上楼去找奥瓦克斯。他想一路狂奔，可他像是被抽空了，甚至使不出迈大步子的力气。他最终在奥瓦克斯的门前停下，欲抬手叩门时竟犹豫不决。当他的指节终于敲到门板上时，他被这般轻的声响吓了一跳。

 

维科一推开门就猝不及防地吸了一口烟雾，奥瓦克斯在桌前抽烟，窗开了半扇，但白烟还是缭绕不散。维科借着回身关门的动作皱起眉，无声地咳出口中呛人的烟气。任谁都能看出奥瓦克斯此时面容阴郁，咳嗽声恐怕也会激怒他。Alpha深深地吸了一口烟，把烟摁进满满当当的烟灰缸里，冲桌后的空椅子抬了抬下巴：“坐。”

 

维科在奥瓦克斯的对面坐下，与自己的首领对视。他可能在办公室里呆了一晚上，平日梳得一丝不苟的头发已经乱了，下巴上也冒出了胡茬。奥瓦克斯把垂落的额发捋到脑后，开门见山地说道：“我杀了亚特兰娜，因为她私下跟条子勾结。”

 

维科张开嘴，他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，小心翼翼地斟酌着用词：“我相信这其中必定有一些误会——”

 

“一个月，她偷偷跑去见那个条子九次，而这只是我知道的次数。”奥瓦克斯用更大的声音打断了维科，他有意地释放出自己的信息素，施以无形的威压，维科明显地紧张了起来，“你一个月会约见你的线人这么多次吗？我找人拍了不少照片，维科，我可以清楚地告诉你这里面没有什么狗屁误会。这头亚特兰娜一死，那头那个条子就销声匿迹了。他上头的人留意着每一次风吹草动，而且他们在保护他。”

 

奥瓦克斯又抽出一支烟，把空了的烟盒抛到桌上，再把火机向前一推。维科机械地起身，捡起那只火机，弯腰为奥瓦克斯点上烟。奥瓦克斯恶狠狠地吸进一口烟，屏了一会儿息，而后慢慢地吐出来。烟雾蒙了奥瓦克斯的脸，维科看不清Alpha的表情，这份模糊给了他额外的勇气开口：“你知道他们见面时在谈什么吗？你应——”

 

“闭嘴。”奥瓦克斯抬起下巴，一字一句地命令道。“我的货最近一直在出问题，你难道还不清楚吗？我们的条子伙伴里有内鬼。更明确一点，涅柔斯手下有一个双面间谍。哦，谁又知道这是否就是涅柔斯策划的呢？有人想做掉我，而他们以为亚特兰娜是个突破口。他们想勾结亚特兰娜推翻我——说到底，这不正是亚特兰娜一直以来想要的吗？”

 

“亚特兰娜从未有过这种想法，”维科开口时感到一阵气短，他不确定是因为激烈翻滚的情绪还是奥瓦克斯的信息素，“虽然她不那么赞成这场利益联姻，但她从未——”

 

奥瓦克斯一巴掌拍在桌上，把烟灰缸都震起来了一些，维科立刻噤了声，僵硬地坐在原处。“你是想指责我杀错人了吗？”奥瓦克斯厉声问道，“你以为我对亚特兰娜的反叛之心一无所知吗？一旦逮着机会，她就敢对着我的脑门开枪！而你，努迪斯·维科，直到现在还在替她打毫无意义的掩护？！”

 

“我不敢替她打掩护，”维科轻声说道，鼻间的酸意令他几乎无法保持表情，“我只是说出我所知的事实。”

 

奥瓦克斯把烟灰缸摔了出去，结结实实地砸中了维科的鼻梁。他猛地起身，绕过桌子，揪住维科的衣领，把痛苦地捂着脸的Omega从椅子里拎起来。

 

“别他妈跟我顶嘴。”奥瓦克斯咬牙切齿地说道，一把把维科掼到了地上，“你的主子已经死了，我不介意送你去同她见面。你是个有远见的人，维科，你不该像亚特兰娜一样愚蠢。”

 

维科仍把鼻子埋在自己的手掌里，他浅而快地呼吸着，感到鼻梁一阵又一阵地发痛，有热流从他的鼻孔中涌出，几乎烫到了他自己。奥瓦克斯跨过地上的维科，朝办公室的门口走去。维科勉强撑起上身，小心地把口鼻捂好，不让血滴到奥瓦克斯的地毯上，瓮声瓮气地问道：“请允许我问最后一个问题——亚特兰娜的尸体呢？请……请让我见她最后一面。”维科的眼泪滑出了眼眶，“求你了，马略斯先生。”

 

奥瓦克斯的身形顿了顿，但他没有回头。“已经烧了。”他说道，“她不会有葬礼，但会有一处墓地。”

 

奥瓦克斯离开了，办公室的门敞着，示意维科随时滚蛋。维科缩着脖子从地上爬起来，仍用手接着鼻血，但血还是滴到了他的衬衫上，在被奥姆的眼泪打湿的地方晕开。

 

 

 

亚特兰娜被安置在一处公墓里。维科去看望她的时候，她的墓碑还未立起，维科站在光秃秃的土地上，怔怔地望着地面。

 

维科的记忆里最年轻的亚特兰娜还是高中生。她在初中时就分化成了Omega，十几岁的金发少女漂亮而挺拔，长发如瀑布一般披下来，在阳光下惹眼得紧。在一定的年纪以前，亚特兰娜的身世并没有过多地影响她的生活，她跟同学一起在校队打篮球、拿假ID混进酒吧、熬夜写论文，不过是个普通的学生。

 

汤姆·库瑞是个Beta，是她的大学同学，他们一开始就知道他们的爱情不会有结果，但亚特兰娜比任何人都倔强，她一定要爱汤姆，即使和奥瓦克斯的婚约像恶咒一样时刻悬在她的头上。亚特兰娜跑去别处做了半年的交换生，偷偷地生下了亚瑟，又以进修为由不断地推迟婚期，直到忍无可忍的奥瓦克斯下了最后通牒，逼迫她秋天必须回来结婚。

 

维科从亚瑟出生起便关注着库瑞父子，他在亚特兰娜抽不开身时去看望他们，给他们带去亚特兰娜的礼物和口信。亚瑟实在是太小了，他想不明白为什么妈妈不能跟自己住在一起，亚特兰娜难得过去的日子便成了亚瑟最开心的时候。他总是表现得很好，但他的妈妈并不能因此多留几天，哪怕她很想。

 

奥姆是在第二年的冬天出生的。奥瓦克斯想要后代，可他无法忍受哭闹的婴儿，亚特兰娜不得不带着奥姆搬到了另一个房间。威廉姆斯小姐的房间也在附近，方便晚上给亚特兰娜搭把手。起初维科白天也会帮忙照顾奥姆，不过这后来引起了奥瓦克斯的不满，他需要维科替自己处理别的事，而且他不认为一个孩子需要三个Omega耗费这么多精力。

 

亚特兰娜爱她的两个孩子，尽管她对他们的期待天差地别。她希望亚瑟成为一个优秀的继承人，待到时机成熟，便从奥瓦克斯的手里夺回本该属于她和亚瑟自己的一切；至于奥姆，她只希望她的小儿子不要变成第二个奥瓦克斯。

 

而现在亚特兰娜死了。

 

维科在亚特兰娜的墓前一言不发地站了很久，直到太阳西斜。他在临走前蹲下身，把双手放到冰凉的土地上。他在地上蹲了许久，直到沙砾都在他的手下发热，他才起身离开。

 

维科在准备拉开车门时发现前车轮的后面多了一只包裹。他犹疑了片刻，弯腰捡了起来，拿在手里掂量了一番。这只包裹外面没有物流单，分量极轻，维科一时不能确认里面是什么。他用车钥匙划破胶带，发现偌大的包裹里只有一只U盘。

 

维科把U盘翻来覆去地检查了一遍，确定了那只是一只普通的U盘。他临时改变方向，驱车去了公共图书馆。他显然不想把一只来路不明的U盘插进自己的电脑里。

 

图书馆已经快关门了，维科匆匆地打开U盘，发现里面是十二条录音。他只来得及把每条录音听个大概，里面是一男一女的谈话，男声做了后期处理，而女声是亚特兰娜。

 

维科意识到这是亚特兰娜和奥瓦克斯口中的“那个条子”的谈话录音。他们每次会面的时间都很短，亚特兰娜显然有所顾虑，却还是被奥瓦克斯发现了。那个条子最初的诉求是说服亚特兰娜和警方合作、扳倒奥瓦克斯，他发现了库瑞父子的存在，试图以此要挟亚特兰娜，可亚特兰娜丝毫不信任警察。

 

这是一场误会——亚特兰娜没有跟警察合谋杀死奥瓦克斯，她只是在跟抓着自己的把柄的人周旋，试图保护自己的秘密爱人和孩子。维科浑身发冷：奥瓦克斯杀妻全凭臆测，亚特兰娜死于这场误会。

 

图书馆管理员来催维科，维科一面应下一面关机，在离开时把U盘攥得死紧——他猜录音是那个条子录的，并且寄给了自己。若这是亚特兰娜的手笔，她不必刻意处理录音里的男声；这也肯定不是奥瓦克斯的授意，因为他显然不知道亚特兰娜跟那个条子到底谈了什么。

 

维科被无形的重压压得有些喘不上气，他抓着U盘，摸索着在图书馆门口的台阶上坐下，颤抖地呼出一口气，他的呼吸立刻在秋风中化为白雾。他的车就停在几步之外，他理应尽快离开，因为奥瓦克斯命令他在看望了亚特兰娜之后立刻回去。但他现在只想抓紧时间独自呆一会儿。在被快要消失的太阳染成紫红色的黄昏之下，他感到彻骨的寒冷。

 

 

 

奥瓦克斯难得抽空陪奥姆共进晚餐，即使挺直腰板也比餐桌高不了多少的小孩正襟危坐，极力想向父亲证明自己是个体面的乖小孩。威廉姆斯小姐病倒了，按照奥瓦克斯的吩咐，今天维科坐在奥姆身边。

 

餐桌上的气氛十分僵硬。在奥瓦克斯开始说话之前，没有人想冒险打破沉默，更何况亚特兰娜的空座椅就像房间里的大象，所有人都知道发生了什么，但所有人都视而不见。

 

小孩的食量不大，很快就吃完了自己该吃的东西，连花椰菜都吃得干干净净。他乖乖地坐在座位上等着，直到奥瓦克斯放下刀叉。他的父亲用餐巾擦了擦嘴，然后才转向他，用比平时慢一些的语速说道：“我接下来要跟你讲一件很重要的事，奥姆，你要仔细听。”

 

“好的，父亲。”奥姆应道，目不转睛地望着自己的父亲。维科下意识地也放下了餐具，屏气凝神地等待亚特兰蒂斯的首领再次开口。他大约知道奥瓦克斯要说什么，也知道那绝不适合讲给一个四岁小孩听，但若是奥瓦克斯想这么说，便没有人能阻止他。

 

“最近几个月，我的生意总有些小磕绊，我怀疑是我们的条子伙伴在从中作梗。然后我发现你妈妈暗中跟他们勾结，想要杀了我。”奥瓦克斯的身体往前倾了一些，直视着奥姆的眼睛，用更重的语气说道，“所以我杀了她。你妈妈是家族的叛徒，我杀她是为了确保大家的安全。”

 

奥姆僵住了。他飞快地瞥了维科一眼，却还是不敢从父亲的脸上移开视线，因为他没有得到父亲的准许。他抓着餐巾的边缘，眼里满是泪水，呼吸也因哭腔浑浊了起来，鼻翼和嘴唇一道翕动着，艰难地压抑着自己的哭声。

 

维科深知奥瓦克斯不喜欢奥姆哭，及时地请求道：“请让我带奥姆去休息。”他忽然意识到这正是奥瓦克斯今天吩咐自己过来吃饭的原因。奥瓦克斯摆了摆手，他立刻起身离席，牵着奥姆离开餐厅。奥姆在转身的一瞬间便哭出了声，维科加紧了脚步，在出去后反手带上门。

 

奥姆哭得太厉害了，维科不得不把他抱回卧室。小孩抓着维科的上衣，扯着嗓子嚎哭，即使把自己呛到了也无法停下，边咳边哭时听起来像是要窒息了。维科怎么都哄不好他，奥姆只是一味地哭，不让维科走，甚至不让维科下床。维科不得已，只得脱了大衣坐在床头，把奥姆抱在怀里。

 

半个多小时后，奥姆的哭声才逐渐微弱下去。维科抬起他的下巴，替他擦去眼泪和鼻涕，床头柜上的抽纸已经空了一半。奥姆靠在维科身边，眼睛肿得几乎睁不开，身体因未平息的抽噎而不时地抽动着，紧挨着维科缩成一团。维科知道奥姆是哭累了，他稍微支起上身，想给奥姆盖上被子，但感应到维科的动作的奥姆立刻慌张了起来，小孩勉强睁开一线红肿的眼睛，哑声恳求道：“不要走。”

 

维科的眉毛抽动了一下，心里柔软得发痛。纸巾湿透了，他用手背拭去从奥姆的眼角渗出来的泪水，哄道：“我不走，我只是想帮你盖上被子。”

 

“我还不想睡、睡觉，”奥姆口齿不清地嘟囔道，哽咽着打了个嗝，“我不想……妈妈不在了……”

 

维科的手掌覆在奥姆的肩膀上，轻轻地拍打着。他一时不知道该说什么，所以他没有接话，奥姆也并非真的在等待什么回应，只是抽噎着慢慢入睡了。维科拨开奥姆汗湿的额发，奥姆的脑袋动了动，没有睁开眼睛。

 

维科歪着脑袋，凝视着奥姆的睡颜，看得有些出神。相比继承了汤姆的发色的亚瑟，奥姆长得更像他的母亲。维科没见过孩童时期的亚特兰娜，但可以想见奥姆和亚特兰娜的相似。奥姆的眉眼里有他的母亲的味道，聪慧、灵动而美丽，可这样的孩子却生在马略斯家。

 

待到奥姆睡着了，维科试探性地挪开手臂，却立刻惊动了睡梦中的小孩，奥姆努力地睁开眼，更加抓紧了自己的老师的衣服，迷迷糊糊地阻止他离开。维科只得往下躺了一些，把自己的大衣盖在奥姆身上，让奥姆睡在自己的怀里。

 

房里的温度刚刚好，四下安静得令人犯困。维科无声地打了个哈欠，眼皮也越来越重。但门外传来的脚步声让他猛地清醒了过来，维科睁开眼睛，卧室的门向内打开，走廊上的灯光洒进来，维科下意识地虚捂住奥姆的眼睛，让突如其来的光不至于惊扰到睡着的小孩。

 

开门的是奥瓦克斯。他似乎有话要说，但最终还是没出声，只是倚在门框上，静静地看着维科和奥姆。过了好一会儿，奥瓦克斯才压低声音开口：“出来，维科。我有事要跟你讲。”

 

维科犹豫了一秒钟，还是轻声解释道：“奥姆不愿我离开。我一动就会惊醒他，他好不容易才睡下。”

 

话音落地后，维科的心仍吊在空中，担心奥瓦克斯执意要求自己出去，那样他必定会弄醒奥姆，而他实在不想这么做。不过奥瓦克斯只是沉默了一会儿，然后吩咐道：“那你今晚就在这里睡吧。明天过来找我。”便转身离开，不轻不重地带上了门。

 

房间重新陷入了黑暗。维科放下替奥姆遮光的手，低头看了一眼，好在奥姆没有被惊醒。维科在黑暗中发了一会儿呆，轻不可闻地叹息了一声，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

那之后的奥瓦克斯很忙，忙着跟涅柔斯谈判、处理他的货物和酒吧，维科怀疑他忘了要同自己谈的事，不过他并没有提醒自己的首领。

 

除开奥瓦克斯的吩咐，维科也有自己的事情要做。他先后去见了湄拉和亚瑟，安慰前者、通知后者，向一个孩子宣告他的母亲的死讯非常困难，但维科到底说出了口——他不认为隐瞒能消减这一噩耗所带来的伤害，也不认为自己能瞒得住。

 

维科交代了亚特兰娜的死讯之后，汤姆和亚瑟安静得可怕。亚瑟九岁了，他已经明白了死亡的含义，他两眼通红地盯着维科，猛地从椅子上起身，蹬蹬地跑上楼，把自己关进了房里。维科听到了摔东西的响动和哭声。

 

“我很抱歉。”维科只能这么说。

 

汤姆摇了摇头，什么都没说。他又给自己倒了一杯茶，罔顾茶水烫口，慢慢地啜了大半天。楼上的嘈杂稍微消停了一些，亚瑟像是把自己的脸蒙进了什么柔软的东西里，撕心裂肺地哭着。

 

“这不是你的错。”汤姆喃喃道，“她生活的地方是一处泥沼。”

 

维科在来之前思考了很久，但他此时又犹豫了起来。他喝了大半杯茶，最终还是决定告诉汤姆录音的事。

 

“……十二条录音，亚特兰娜没有跟那个条子讨论任何谋杀奥瓦克斯的计划，她只是在试图保护你们。奥瓦克斯善妒，他若是知道了你们的存在，一定会有过激的举动。”维科不无担忧地看了一眼楼梯，“我告诉你真相，由你来决定是否告诉亚瑟。我担心他因此自责，但他不该如此。亚特兰娜爱他，我相信她不后悔自己的决定。”

 

汤姆沉默了一会儿，点了点头。他们同时看向亚瑟离去的方向，楼上已经安静了，周遭一时寂静如坟茔。

 

亚瑟不再愿意见维科了——这在维科的意料之中，他知道小孩需要时间来接受现实，所以他有一段时间没去打扰库瑞父子，一方面是给他们时间和空间，一方面是因为奥瓦克斯下达了新的命令。

 

那个私底下跟亚特兰娜见面的条子是涅柔斯的手下，奥瓦克斯向涅柔斯索要他的去向，但涅柔斯斩钉截铁地拒绝了：“这件事的保密级别很高，我不会冒着入狱的风险把这条信息卖给你。”奥瓦克斯又质问涅柔斯为何开始处处给自己设障，他可是付了涅柔斯可观的报酬，涅柔斯只是耸了耸肩，表示他们不能一点工作都不做。

 

“你得当心，奥瓦克斯，你最近的野心太大了，我不得不以某种方式阻止你。”涅柔斯警告道，“内应是很难做的，我得维持一种平衡，这样我才能在自保的同时也保护你们。”

 

奥瓦克斯自然意识到了什么——他认识多年的警察盟友开始有小心思了。但他暂时没法动涅柔斯，因为涅柔斯对马略斯家族来说仍然十分重要。奥瓦克斯为此非常挫败，所有人都战战兢兢地不敢进他的办公室，维科只好亲自呈上下个月的采购清单。

 

奥瓦克斯在抽烟，一根接一根地抽，烟灰缸里满是七倒八歪的烟蒂。烟味和Alpha的信息素揉杂一处，让置身其中的维科备受煎熬。奥瓦克斯接过维科递来的文件，扫了一眼标题就扔到了一边，示意维科在自己对面坐下。

 

“涅柔斯最近越来越嚣张了。”奥瓦克斯咬着滤嘴，有些口齿不清，但听来十足十地咬牙切齿，“如果他愿意提供哪怕一点消息，我们都不会查得如此艰难。你的进展怎么样了？”

 

“我们还未找到那个条子的下落。”维科诚实地答道，“恕我直言，马略斯先生，我们为了找到那个条子，已经耗费了太多人力和财力，甚至花大价钱收买了新的官员，若只是为了要那个条子的命，我们付出得已经太多了。亚特兰娜死后，原本在她麾下的产业线没了头儿，现在正是该巩固家业的时候，我们有些走偏了。那个条子短时间内无法对我们造成威胁，也许该暂时放一放。”

 

奥瓦克斯看着维科，夹去唇间的烟，屏息片刻后，缓缓地吐出一口烟气。他移开视线，沉默了半晌，点了点头。

 

“你说的不无道理。”奥瓦克斯忽然转开了话题，“我的父亲和叔叔是这样分工的——我的父亲继承家业，我的叔叔去做警察。他们彼此照应，外界不知道他们之间的关系。涅柔斯也得了我叔叔的不少帮助，但看看他现在做了什么？再给他半个胆子，他就敢带着他那帮小跟班冲进我的家门了。”

 

“涅柔斯毕竟不姓马略斯。”维科说道。

 

奥瓦克斯向前倾身，把烟在烟灰缸里摁灭，毫无征兆地问道：“你有Alpha吗？”

 

维科一愣：“没有。”他从未有过Alpha，因为他不想成立家庭，他知道自己的职业负担不起家庭的意义。

 

奥瓦克斯双手合十，身体靠近桌子，这让维科感到有些不安，奥瓦克斯几乎从不用这种姿态同下属讲话。亚特兰蒂斯的首领像谈论公事一般开口：“再为我生一个孩子吧，维科。他和奥姆会像我的父亲和叔叔那样重建他们的帝国。”

 

维科眼睁睁地看着奥瓦克斯，他的嘴唇微张，下意识地想要拒绝，但他知道这并非建议，而是一个不容分说的要求。奥瓦克斯不会娶他，这样他的孩子将没有名分，成为奥瓦克斯想要的、幽灵般的白道上的自家人。

 

维科颤抖地呼吸了一次，浑身上下一阵颤栗。奥瓦克斯站起身，示意他也站起来。维科机械地服从命令，双手撑到桌上，身体前倾，僵硬地任由奥瓦克斯把手指探进自己的领子里，按压自己不曾被标记过的腺体。

 

“答应我，”奥瓦克斯说道，有意变换了称呼，“努迪斯。”

 

维科对上奥瓦克斯的视线，他知道自己没有选择，因此他轻声答道：“我总是服从您的命令，马略斯先生。”

 

奥瓦克斯在自己的办公室里操了维科。维科不在发情期，此时不是受孕的最佳时机，这更像是一次宣示主权。维科被压在办公室里的沙发上，只是脱了裤子，奥瓦克斯甚至只拉开了裤链，他没有给身下的Omega做什么像样的润滑，简单地扩张了两下便就着维科的分泌液捅了进去。

 

这个过程很疼，但也没有疼到让人难以忍受，维科虚扣着奥瓦克斯的后肩，急促地喘息着，温顺地接纳了首领的阴茎。那之后的一段时间过得很慢，奥瓦克斯按照自己的感受调整节奏和角度，而维科只感觉到一波接一波的钝痛，他的腿根开始发抖、双手开始发麻，只得僵硬地抓着奥瓦克斯，无意识地呻吟着。空气烧干了他的喉咙，维科勉强试图吞咽，屏住的呼吸又立刻被奥瓦克斯撞散了，他在Alpha加快速度时叫哑了嗓子。

 

奥瓦克斯最终加速冲撞起来，他在将要射精时俯下身，扯开维科的领子，一口咬破了维科的腺体。维科被奥瓦克斯钉在沙发上不能动弹，被抵在最深处成结的疼痛让维科轻微地痉挛了起来，他夹在奥瓦克斯腰侧的双腿幅度颇大地颤抖着，这让奥瓦克斯下意识地加大了压制他的力道。维科张着嘴，眼神涣散地望着空气中的某一点，发出的声音介于痛呼和呻吟之间，微弱得几乎听不见了。

 

在射精完毕之后，奥瓦克斯终于放过了维科满是齿痕的腺体，他的嘴唇移向维科的下颌，在那里轻轻地磨蹭，好像是在亲吻维科。

 

“别像亚特兰娜那样背叛我。”奥瓦克斯喃喃道。

 

维科抓着奥瓦克斯的手抽动了一下。

 

 

 

威廉姆斯小姐一病不起，维科不得不另聘了一个Omega来照顾奥姆，他的工作量比以前更大了，更何况现在还有孕在身，有时实在是抽不出时间去照看小孩。新来的Omega还年轻，金发蓝眼，乍一看甚至和亚特兰娜有几分相似。奥姆似乎和她相处得不错，这让维科稍微放下了心。

 

维科的腹部日渐隆起，在宽松的衣物已无法遮掩它时，一阵迟来的犹疑和错位感终于袭击了维科。他赤身裸体地站在浴室的镜子前，呆呆地捧着自己的肚子，对镜中的自己无比陌生。

 

他的孩子，这个奥瓦克斯强塞给他的孩子，即将来到这个世界上，按照奥瓦克斯的意愿长大，接手奥瓦克斯的一部分帝国。这个被强制赠予的礼物在他的肚子里扎了根，吸取他的养分，一点点地长大，而现在，他几乎可以感觉到它的脉动了。

 

生在这个黑暗帝国里的孩子不能只为自己而活，每个初来乍到的新生儿都肩负着某种使命。维科绝不想让自己的孩子在这种环境里长大。若他必须有后代，他希望自己的后代能出生在其他地方，某个远离枪支和鲜血、不必学习杀人和反跟踪的地方。即使是身为私生子的亚瑟也逃不出这一池脏水，维科明白自己的孩子更是毫无选择。

 

他不得不亲手把这个孩子送入地狱。

 

直到春天逝去、蝉鸣逐渐吵闹之时，亚瑟才终于愿意再跟维科见面。男孩坐在维科的对面，毫不掩饰地盯着维科圆鼓鼓的肚子，脸上满是惊异。汤姆端来茶水，递给维科一杯，试探性地问道：“你结婚了吗？你从没跟我们说呢。”

 

维科道了谢，双手拢着茶杯，笑着摇了摇头：“没有。只是……”他犹豫了半晌，最终还是失去了讲清来龙去脉的力气，“算了，没什么。”

 

汤姆看出维科不想谈论这件事，便转开了话题。半小时后，汤姆接到了工作上的电话，不得不立刻出门，临走前不忘嘱咐亚瑟要礼貌地跟维科讲话，便匆匆离开了。

 

客厅陷入了沉寂，亚瑟看着维科的肚子，眼下的肌肉偶尔跳动一下，像是在酝酿着什么情绪，但他最终只是问道：“什么时候的事？”

 

“五个月前。”维科如实答道。奥瓦克斯也知道应该少给他派活儿了，不过很多事情没了维科就变得比较低效，这导致奥瓦克斯近来暴躁了不少。

 

“我都不知道……”亚瑟嘟囔道，看起来甚至有些委屈。他也明白是自己不愿见维科，但他和维科过去那么亲近，如今突然疏远了半年有余，维科甚至在自己不知道的时候怀了孕，这微妙的疏离感令亚瑟有些恍然。

 

大约是亚瑟把沮丧表现得太明显了，维科绕过茶几，坐到了亚瑟身边。“有时候我可以感受到她，”维科轻声说道，他的左手覆在自己的肚子上，亚瑟踌躇了片刻，试探性地伸出手，隔着维科的上衣抚摸他的腹部。“我过去也这样感受过你，在亚特兰娜怀孕的时候。我那时在读硕士，总觉得时间过得慢，但每当我去看望亚特兰娜时，我又觉得时间过得飞快。你好像一眨眼就出生了，然后又在一眨眼间长了这么大。”

 

母亲的名字让亚瑟的动作僵了僵，男孩抽着鼻子，迅速别过脑袋，用袖子擦去了溢出的眼泪。“可是我记得你以前说过你不想要孩子的。也不会结婚。”他看向维科，“妈妈和你带我去游乐园的时候，我看到排在我前面的一对小兄妹，妈妈说：‘也许努迪斯会给你生一个小妹妹。’但你说你不想要孩子，不是吗？”

 

“随着时间的变化，人或许会做出和以前不一样的决定。”维科看着亚瑟，亚特兰娜的长子皱着眉，琥珀色的眼睛里满是泪光，也定定地看着自己。维科垂下目光，像是在对着自己的肚子发呆，过了半晌才抬起头：“但无论是我的孩子还是奥姆都无法阻止你回去继承家业。亚特兰娜为了你的未来煞费苦心，她安排了一切，而我会帮你坐上首领的位置。”

 

“你的孩子还是奥姆都无法阻止我做继承人，”亚瑟重复了一遍，他看着维科，音调因哽咽变得尖细而颤抖，“这是奥瓦克斯的孩子？”

 

亚瑟的眼神太过悲伤了，维科看得愣了神，一时没能答上话来，亚瑟便当他默认了。亚瑟低下头，停下了抚摸的动作，只是把手掌张开，静静地感受着维科的腹部的温度。

 

“他杀了我妈妈，然后又想让你做他的妻子？”亚瑟嗄声问道，“你应该……你应该拒绝的，维科。”

 

“没有人能拒绝他，没有人能反抗他的意志。能阻止他的唯一方式是杀了他，然后由你继承家业。”维科说道，注意到“杀”一词明显地让男孩感到了不适，“你现在还太小了，亚瑟，但你会成长为一个出色的继承人。这是亚特兰娜一直以来的希望。”

 

“他只凭臆测便杀了妈妈，他理应死。”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说道，声音轻微地发着抖，维科意识到汤姆把录音一事告诉了亚瑟。亚瑟望着维科，眼中满是泪光，却没有移开视线。

 

维科恍然意识到眼前的亚瑟是多么年少——即使是自己或亚特兰娜也不曾在这个年纪接下过如此沉重的担子，而亚瑟已经过早地知晓了仇恨的滋味，他终将踏入亚特兰娜曾身处的泥沼。

 

 

 

维科的孩子早产了。奥瓦克斯直到孩子躺进保温箱才知道这件事，他赶到医院时，维科正站在保温箱旁看着自己的女儿睡觉。他听到开门的声音便抬起头，看向奥瓦克斯的眼神无悲无喜，条件反射地唤道：“马略斯先生。”

 

维科看起来竟还消瘦了些许，他的形容有些憔悴，两手抱在胸前，骨节分明的手掌扣着自己的手肘。奥瓦克斯毫无征兆地被Alpha的保护欲击中了，他走向维科，强硬地抱住自己的Omega，吻了吻他的侧脸。维科全身发僵，过了好一会儿才松懈下来，慢慢地回抱住奥瓦克斯。尽管他的“回抱”实在是过于疏离，仅仅是用手掌抚上奥瓦克斯的身侧，就不肯再往前伸一分。

 

“医生说她的情况还算好，在保温箱里躺一段时间就可以出院。”维科说道，他在奥瓦克斯的怀里微微侧过脸，声音听起来仍有些闷，“她出生时，一个名字突然闯入了我的脑海……但我想你或许会想亲自为她取名字，所以——”

 

“什么名字？”奥瓦克斯问道。维科愣了愣，旋即答道：“图拉。”

 

“图拉，”奥瓦克斯念道，声音听起来有如叹息，“就叫图拉吧。可惜是个女孩。”

 

维科的身体僵住了。他试探性地动了动，奥瓦克斯随之放松了手臂，他才敢从奥瓦克斯的怀里挣脱出来。维科扶着保温箱，拉扯出一个微笑：“你去忙吧，马略斯先生，我会照看她的。”

 

奥瓦克斯看了他一眼，又驻足凝视了一会儿箱中的女儿，便转身离开了。维科撤下手，坐到一旁的床上，脑中回荡着奥瓦克斯的话，心脏像是破了一个洞，有什么东西从里面掉了出来，开始永久地下坠。

 

图拉终于得以回家时，奥姆兴奋极了，好奇地一直围着维科打转，懂事地不吵闹，只是大睁着眼睛看维科忙前忙后，惊异于新生儿的体型有多小、看起来又有多脆弱。奥姆扒着婴儿床的边沿看图拉睡觉，突然想起了什么，转头问维科：“那么图拉的爸爸是谁呢？我好像从来没见过维科的Alpha。”

 

“是你不认识的人。”维科说了谎。奥姆似懂非懂地点了点头，试探性地拨弄了一下婴儿小小的手指。图拉安静地呼吸着，没有醒来。

 

仆从在图拉回家之前就布置好了婴儿房，维科总觉得别扭，又自己做了些改动。他给所有尖锐的边角贴上海绵，弄来一只更加矮小的竹筐，把玩具收纳在墙角，期间还被图拉的哭声打断了数次，维科忙着给她喂奶、调整睡姿、换尿布，家里的Omega仆从想来帮忙，被维科礼貌地回绝了。

 

待到一切收拾停当、图拉也重新入睡时，时间已是接近傍晚的下午。维科轻轻摇晃着怀里的图拉，断断续续地哼一些柔和的调子，漫无目的地走到了客厅里。他打开音乐，调低了音量，就着低沉而舒缓的曲调坐到沙发上，决定好好地休息一会儿。

 

往好处想。自从奥瓦克斯流露出对图拉的性别的不满之后，维科一直这样告诉自己。往好处想，她或许不会成为奥瓦克斯想要的警察里的卧底，因为奥瓦克斯想要一个儿子，显而易见。但即使她逃过了这一劫，她也可能会被当作联姻的工具，也许她会是下一个亚特兰娜，也许她的丈夫会是下一个奥瓦克斯。

 

维科睁开眼睛，并没有看向某个地方，只是他的念头让他感到心慌，这份惊惶迫使他睁开眼睛来确认自己的安全。奥瓦克斯对身为继承人的奥姆尚且不够关爱，更何况一个在他眼里作用有限的私生女？可或许这才是最好的，或许奥瓦克斯的忽视正是图拉需要的。或许她可以更自由地生活，或许在更遥远的未来里，维科可以策划一场假死，来让自己的女儿远走高飞。

 

维科清醒过来，发现自己为这一系列想法屏住了呼吸。他颤抖地呼出一口气，又深深地吸进来，才找回自己的呼吸节奏。

 

他随即察觉到了不对。维科低下头，意识到怀里的图拉安静得过了头。他深深地垂下头，想倾听女儿的心跳声，却只听到自己的血液在耳中慌张地奔流。维科恍然有了窒息的错觉，他无意识地张开嘴，用力地吸气，小心翼翼地把食指放到图拉的鼻下。

 

他感觉不到女儿的呼吸。

 

天色暗了，维科打开了灯。

 

 

 

奥瓦克斯临时回了一趟家，他只是回来取东西，维科不在，他不放心别人来取。他在经过客厅时瞥见了沙发里的维科，奥瓦克斯有些意外地停下脚步，走向看起来正在发呆的Omega。

 

“怎么了？”奥瓦克斯问道，维科转向他，摇了摇头。

 

“没什么。”维科答道，“我忙累了，在休息。”

 

奥瓦克斯便离开了。他在离开前亲吻了自己的秘密妻子和女儿，没有发现任何异常。

 

维科坐在客厅里，音乐仍像水一般在空气中流淌。奥姆也放学了，维科能听到他在兴奋地同那个肖似亚特兰娜的Omega说些什么，小孩的声音由远及近，直到他们走进客厅，奥姆看到了闭着眼的图拉，立刻闭上了嘴。

 

奥姆显然意识到了什么，他蹑手蹑脚地靠近维科，担心地用气音问道：“你怎么啦，维科？你看起来……”小孩在自己有限的词库里绞尽脑汁地搜索一个合适的词，最终却还是只能说道，“你看起来不太好。”

 

维科看着奥姆，忽然动了动。他的身体坐僵了，因此他看起来像是抽动了一下，把奥姆吓了一跳。维科露出一个疲惫的微笑，摇了摇头：“我没事，奥姆。让安娜带你去玩吧。”

 

奥姆看了看图拉，又看了看维科，好像还想说点什么，又组织不出语言来。维科看了那个Omega一眼，年轻的金发女人立刻心领神会，半牵半拉地哄走了奥姆。客厅里重又安静了下来，只剩下流水般的音乐。

 

维科知道自己该处理掉怀中的死婴。他的呼吸因为这个念头急促了起来，而他甚至还没站起身。

 

后来，如果要维科回忆，他可能记不清自己是怎么站起来的，但他会记得自己刚站起来就跪倒在地。维科大口大口地呼吸着，额上甚至沁出了冷汗，他靠在沙发脚旁，仍然抱着死去的图拉，失去了所有力气。

 

 

 

图拉的死讯很快就传遍了亚特兰蒂斯。所有人都敬爱维科，因此所有人都小心翼翼，悲伤而诚恳地送上自己的安慰。奥瓦克斯要为图拉举办一场葬礼，被维科拒绝了。

 

“她几乎没有活过，”维科这样说，“请不要为她这样大费周章。”

 

所以最终只有几个人去为图拉送行。奥瓦克斯站在维科的身边，奥姆和涅柔斯父女站在一处。湄拉捏着比自己年幼的奥姆的肩膀，眉眼间满是担忧。

 

维科只看了一眼棺木，便吩咐道：“钉上吧。”工作人员立刻钉紧了小小的棺材，小心地放进挖好的土坑里。维科目不转睛地看着他们把自己的女儿埋起来，他的脸微微转向奥瓦克斯，目光却没有跟着转过去：“请允许我独自呆一会儿，马略斯先生。我会自己回去的。”

 

奥瓦克斯默许了维科的请求。他转身欲走，又回过身，手掌覆在维科的肩头，自认为安慰地捏了捏：“别太难过了，我们可以再生一个。时间还多。”

 

维科猛地抓住奥瓦克斯的手，不知是为了甩掉它还是不让它抽走。但他很快就放了手，没有应答，也没有去看奥瓦克斯。

 

所有人都离开了。维科慢慢地后退，工作人员为他们准备了两排塑料椅子，他的膝弯触到了其中一把，他便就这样坐下。过了很久，又或许其实并没有很久，他感觉到有人从背后靠近他，并且在他身后坐下。

 

维科没有回头。那个人往前倾了倾身，真挚地说道：“我为你的遭遇感到抱歉，维科先生。”

 

“谢谢你。”维科机械地答道。他这些天听了太多次这句话，他已经不再听进去了，无论讲这句话的人是否发自真心。

 

“我是那个把录音寄给你的人。”

 

在这几天的时间里，维科第一次真正地有了反应。他想要回头，却被那个人制止了：“不要回头，维科先生，不知道我的长相也对你有好处，这样一来你就从未见过我。”

 

“你来找我干什么？”维科便真的没有回头，只是问道。

 

“关于亚特兰娜的事，我也感到很抱歉。”那个人叹息了一声，“但我知道亚特兰娜对你来说有多重要，也知道亚特兰娜有多信任你，所以我选择将录音寄给你。你告诉过亚瑟·库瑞关于录音的事吗？”

 

维科沉默了片刻，随即认为自己没必要撒谎：“告诉了。”

 

“奥瓦克斯仍是我们的眼中钉，他最大的罪行是涉毒。”那个人说道，“如果亚瑟日后决定报仇，而你认为警方可以帮上什么，就打这个电话。我保证这一切都是秘密进行的，我们的行动不会有记录，亚瑟的罪行也不会被追究。”

 

维科垂下手，那个人从后面塞进来一张卡片。维科翻过卡片，那上面只写了一串号码。“如果凶手不是亚瑟呢？”他问道。

 

“你打算亲自动手么？”那个人听起来有些讶异，“那我们同样会为你提供保护。谁是凶手并不重要，重要的是结果。”

 

维科点了点头，轻声说道：“很高兴见到你。”

 

那个条子离开了。维科在数分钟后回过头，这片墓园里空无一人，只有隐约的鸟叫和温热的风。

 

END


End file.
